Innocent Girls
by madsounds
Summary: Kate, Alex, Ginger, Raven, LaShonda and Rosa are all pregnant or have been. They have all been kicked out of their own homes left to live at the Amber Brooks Young Mother facility. These are their stories. **Bad Summary** Rated M for swearing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Girls

"So Kate, I'd like for you to tell me what happened that night, ok?" She said. She crossed her legs, looking down at her notepad ready to write down whatever came out of my mouth. For some reason, I felt angry. I wanted to grab that notebook and shove it up her ass. She moved a little bit and the cheap leather chair squeaked. Stupid fucking therapist

"Kate? Are you listening to me?" She asked louder. "I'm just trying to help you, you know."

"What the fuck do you think happened?" I said, my voice getting louder, pointing to my stomach. "I had sex"

All of a sudden I felt bad about what I've been saying. It's not like she's the one who beat me, knocked me up, ditched me like last week's bologna, and is still the most loved boy in town. But honestly, she couldn't help me. She didn't understand. I've always been the good girl, the one who gets good grades, never swears, and never goes to parties or anything. I've always been the innocent girl. The one people never thought about. Now I'm the slut, the town's pregnant whore, and an embarrassment to my parents.

"I know you had sex, Kate" She said calmly. "But, I also know that's not all that happened."

It frustrated me that she was so calm. If someone was talking to me like this, I'd have a fit, which only made me feel worse about the whole thing. I stood up, getting sick of just sitting here pointing out the obvious and being a bitch.

"Look I don't really think I'm comfortable telling what happened yet ok?" I said. "I lived it once I don't need to relive it"

She sighed, like I was tiring her. "Kate, you told the police a pretty vivid retell of what happened and I know you told your parents too"

Now I sighed. "Ok let me rephrase" I said angrily. "I don't want to fucking tell you"

She got up too now. "Kate, listen sooner or later you're going to have to tell me. I suggest if you want to get this over with faster and stop seeing me, you tell me sooner"

She walked over and opened the door, gesturing for me to leave. I walked out to find Alex waiting by the door with Aaron.

"Hey" She said.

"Hi"

"What happened?"

"Nothing" I told her.

"You sure about that?"

"Definitely" I said, finally walking away to my room.

"Bye Katie" I heard her say when I was halfway down the hall.

Seconds after she said that, I felt pain in my abdomen. I dropped down to the floor, curling into a ball. The pain was unexplainable. Alex ran over to me, shock on her face.

"What the fuck Katie!" She yelled. "Are you in pain?"

"NO FUCKING SHIT I'M IN PAIN SHERLOCK!" I yelled at her. The pain was getting worse. "Call somebody now!"

Alex yelled out for help. Immediately two personnel from the facility came. They pulled me up and layed me down on a couch, while Alex called for an ambulance. Another wave of pain came and my back arched.

"FUCK!" I yelled. "KILL ME NOW...PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Please watch your language miss" one of the personnel said.

I looked at her like she was crazy and for a split-second I didn't feel any pain. But it came back quick and I screamed.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH" I screamed some more. "IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED I'M PROBABLY PUSHING A FUCKING BABY OUT MY VAG YOU FREAK!"

Five minutes later and an ambulance finally showed up. They put me on a stretcher and gave me an epidural. When we got to the hospital, a doctor was there to help me. He asked a bunch of stupid ass questions before finally getting ready to deliver my baby. If i wasn't in so much pain I would've had a fit having a guy staring at my vag when a fucking baby is gonna pop outta there. They started to tell me to push and out of the corner of my eye I could see Alex biting her nails.

Half an hour of fucking mind-blowing pain later, I pushed the damn thing out. The doctor immediately covered my baby with a blanket and said, handing me my baby congratulations it's a...

**Not a very original cliffhanger thing but whatever. Okay so this is my second story. Constructive criticism would be nice. Btw the next chapters are going to be her story….like what happened before all this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Girls

"Kate Emelie Williams get your butt outta bed!" My mom yelled. "It's the first day of school and if you're late it'll give a bad impression!"

Ugh. I rolled over, covering me head with a pillow to block her out.

"Kate?" She asked softly.

"Yes mother?" I replied.

"Get out of bed right now!" She yelled, leaving me awake and tired in my room.

I got out of bed, quickly making it till it was perfect. I smiled. Good job Kate. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed, brushing my hair quickly before running down the stairs. Downstairs my brother, Lucas was eating a big bowl of Raisin Bran. My mother me handed me a bowl filled with it also.

"Here you go Katie" She said smiling.

"Gross" I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked

"Nothing" I said quickly.

She drove us to school, kissing us both on the cheek before we left.

"Mom please!" I said grossed out. "You're embarrassing me"

"Kate Williams, you should be glad you have a mother to kiss you" She said. "Some people don't have their mothers at all Hun so consider yourself lucky"

I was walking away annoyed when I saw him. Chad Kingsley, the school's hottie. I ducked my head when I walked by hoping he didn't notice me staring.

"Hey you…..um Kate" He said.

I turned around quickly, wondering what he could want with me.

"Yes?" I said to him.

"You're cute" He said smoothly.

Oh my goodness…..Chad Kingsley just called me cute!

"Um thank you" I said.

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Yeah of course, sure"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah of course, sure"

"Can I pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah of course, sure"

"Are you just going to repeat that?"

"Yeah of cour-I mean no, no of course not" I said blushing. I'm such a dummy!

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course, sure" I said. Oh my goodness not again! Ugh way to go Kate! Smart move, really.

He walked away over to his group of friends who hurried inside. That's when I realized everyone was gone and the bell must've rung.

"Oh darn" I said. "So much for first impression…."

The bell finally rang for lunch and I went to get my lunch. I was standing in line with a tray of spaghetti, a muffin and pudding, when someone bumped into me. I fell to the ground, my lunch spilled all over me.

"Watch where your standing jackass!" He yelled at me.

I looked up and saw that it was Chad. What the heck? Why is he being so rude? He just asked me out like 2 hours ago. He payed for his lunched, looked at me, laughed and sauntered away with his friends following after. I couldn't believe it. He just walked away, leaving me embarrassed and smelling like spaghetti. I got up quickly and was about to run to the bathroom when the cafeteria lady cleared her throat.

"You have to pay for that you know" She said rudely.

I threw the money at her, running to the bathroom while most of the cafeteria laughed at me. When I got there, I tried my best to wipe the stains from my shirt. Now I would have to walk around for the rest of the day with a huge stain on my shirt and smelling like spaghetti. I just wanted to cry. Mostly because of how Chad acted. He probably only asked me out for a laugh with his friends.

I got through the rest of the day, ignoring the laughter behind my back. I was waiting outside for my mom to come when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I was shocked and out of reflex, jerked away. When I turned around I was surprised to see Chad with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kate?" He responded.

"What?" I said shocked. "We haven't even gone out not to mention the fact you completely embarrassed me in front of everyone"

"I'm sorry Katie" He said, apologetic. "If I hadn't said anything my boys would've thought I'd gone soft"

"So?"

"Well if they'd thought I'd gone soft, I wouldn't be the most popular guy in school" He said. "And you wouldn't be dating the most popular guy in school either"

"Oh" I said. "Well that's okay, I don't care about you being the most popular guy"

"Well I do" He said, angry all of a sudden.

I stepped back from him. The anger on his face shocked me. I was a bit scared. He saw and his face automatically softened. He stepped towards me pulling me into his arms. It felt so good so I relaxed and leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry Katie" He repeated.

"It's ok" I told him.

I looked up at his face. He looked ashamed.

"So?" He said

"So what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Good" He said, smiling. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course, sure" I said. Crap. 'Oh you just swore' I thought to myself. Great, now I was going to have to confess my sin, and ask for forgiveness.

Chad let go of me, walking away slightly.

"Ok well then I'll see you tomorrow night" He said.

"Wait, won't you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning then"

"Look, Kate" He said. "I'm the school's hero basically. I can't publicly go out with you. You're not exactly popular. Especially after what happened in the cafeteria today"

I looked at him confused."Are you saying were going to be secretly dating?"

"Yeah, pretty much" He said backing away. "I'll see you tomorrow night"

And with that he turned around walking to his car, until he drove away, leaving me wondering what the heck happened.


End file.
